


Torturous Saccharine Jasmine

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Daichi’s a closet sub and apparently Sugawara is easily made jealous.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 84





	Torturous Saccharine Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15: Toys

“S-Suga,” Daichi gasped, deep and full with his brown eyes all widened, because Sugawara was pouring it on really thick this morning. Daichi had never thought he’d see Suga get jealous but it had happened. Kuroo had been all over him at last night’s party, all in good fun of course. Suga usually didn’t mind either, but Daichi seemed more pleased than distraught when Kuroo forced him into the corner chair of the living room and crawled on top of him. He seemed to enjoy the way Kuroo nipped his ear, breathed over his neck, dragged his hands over his chest. Suga wasn’t mad per say. He hadn’t scolded Daichi or Kuroo for their actions. He just wanted to remind Daichi that he was the only one whom could make him feel the best. So, Daichi had woken with Sugawara hovering above him, knee snug between his thighs. He had leaned down, kissed Daichi’s cheek, and ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair. ‘Get up Honey,” he purred, “I have things I want to do to you.” Terror was a pretty good name for the knot that twisted in Daichi’s chest. Starting out Sugawara hadn’t done anything too drastic. They brushed their teeth together and ate breakfast in their pajamas, easing their mild hangovers with waffles and coffee, watching old cartoons in the early sunlight drifting through the windows. Then, Sugawara was walking back into their bedroom, Daichi following behind, enchanted by the sway in his hips, the determined gleam in his enormous brown eyes. 

“Is this because of what happened last night between Kuroo and me?” Daichi asked, voice a bit strained as Suga pushed him against the wall. He suspected it had much to do with it, since Suga had been aggressively cuddly on their way to bed. 

“It has nothing to do with that,” Sugawara murmured, poking his bottom lip out in a faint pout, gaze tensely focused on Daichi’s neck, if only to avoid that authoritative stare. “I just wanna make love to you,” and he buried his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck, “Is there something so wrong with that?”

“No, of course not,” Daichi threaded his fingers in Suga’s soft silver locks. “I just wanna make sure you’re feelings aren’t hurt, cause, be-because-“ He wasn’t quite sure how to put it into words. He couldn’t quite justify his making out with Kuroo. 

“Daichi, I don’t care what you do or with whom you do it,” Suga popped his head up to look him straight in the eye, “No matter how many times your body betrays you I know your heart belongs to me. Kuroo’s irresistible Anyways, and you’re pretty small and helpless when it comes to this sort of stuff.” 

“Hey.”

“Just know that I’ll be here to remind you how much your body likes my touch more,” Sugawara pressed his lips to Daichi’s, swiping his tongue over Daichi’s bottom lip. Daichi moaned, a low rumbling noise that got Suga’s heart racing. Yes. He was the one who could make Daichi come undone. He placed his hands on Daichi’s stomach, tracing the tight muscles there, kissing him with every ounce of power he had. He snuggled close, rolled his hips against Daichi’s and trained his hands up his chest, tweaking his nipples, moaning into their next kiss. Daichi shivered against the wall, an uncharacteristic little squeak escaping his mouth. Every inch, every curve, every dip in Suga’s body was present and moving against him. Suga made soft sounds as he gently, very gently mind you, made Daichi’s body surrender to his touch. Suga adored submitting it was true, but there were also the exhilarating and absorbing moments like these when he just had to step up and make Daichi suffer, at the hand of irresistible pleasure of course. Sugawara chewed Daichi’s moist lower lip, leaned to bite his ear, relished in the shudder that passed through him. Daichi grabbed him by the waist, guided him to the bed, pushing him on his back, coming down on top of him. They shared another kiss. Sugawara stared up at him, tugging on his shirt, needy and terribly adorable. Daichi did as was told, removing his shirt and discarding it to the floor. Suga’s hands were all over him in the next instance, fingers caressing his chest, massaging his sides, nails dragging over skin. Daichi gasped, Sugawara cupping a handful of his ass, squeezing. Daichi bowed his head, touching his lips to Suga’s mole, dropping his knee between plush thighs, pushing upward. Sugawara was already hard, though Daichi imagined that was only in part because of how he was touching him, and more so because of what he planned to do to him.

“Daichi,” Sugawara pulled him down close to whisper in his ear, “I wanna use our vibrator on you.”  
Daichi’s throat tightened up and his pupils enlarged. He had always used the vibrator on Suga. He loved the way his silver haired beauty would squirm, wriggle, and whine when the little device was in. Judging by what it did to Suga, he wasn’t sure if he wanted the same thing to happen to him. “Uhhh,” he struggled for words. 

“C’mon Baby, let me torture you a little,” suga ran his fingers over his jawline, “You owe me anyways.” 

“Well, I guess that’s fair,” Daichi capitulated, thoughts tangling up with nerves as Suga slid from the bed to collect the vibrator and the lubricant. 

Moments later Daichi was lying on his back, totally naked, as Sugawara worked his lubricated fingers into his entrance, stretching him loose. When Sugawara had done, he leaned over Daichi to kiss him briefly, then eased the vibrator into him. Daichi inhaled a sharp breath. The vibrator was on its lowest setting, humming inside him. Sugawara kissed up Daichi’s thick thighs, up his toned stomach, up his chest, up his neck, floating into a lingering kiss to his lips. He offered a tender smile. Then, Daichi’s agony began. Sugawara had the vibrator remote and was using it in the slowest way possible. He’d turn it up notch by notch, letting Daichi suffer in five minute intervals before he raised the vibration up a setting. He watched, almost sadistically, as Daichi fell apart. Daichi trembled, squirmed, sweat gleaming on his buttery skin. Suga used his free hand to touch him, stroking his inner thigh. He’d dip down, biting Daichi’s neck, then his nipples, then marking up his sides. It was a lot for Daichi, a whole lot. He clasped his hand over his mouth, muffling the strangled, protracted moans that punctuated his pleasure. Suga ticked the vibrator up to the second to last setting. Daichi twisted, yelping, because that thing was powerful and the feeling it gave was indescribable. He was dizzy though, dizzy and desperate for release. Suga dropped the vibrator remote, crouching between Daichi’s shaking thighs. He wrapped one hand around his cock, glistening with precum, and slid his lips around the head, sucking. With his free hand, he dug into Daichi’s hip. He hummed too, creating his own vibration. 

“Suga...” Daichi hiccuped, “Oh god Suga it’s... it’s too much!”

“That’s right. It feels good doesn’t it?” Sugawara cooed, because he knew that would drive Daichi insane too. It did. Another tremor passed through Daichi. Somehow Suga trying to talk with him in his mouth was ridiculously erotic, and he whined. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Daichi mewed. Good grief did he feel small. Suga nodded, gazing up at him, and he looked so fond it was almost sickening. 

“K-K..Koushi..” a shaky whimper, eyes flitting shut, heart spasming, body convulsing. He couldn’t think, swaths of absolute ... saccharine and well Suga, all consuming, racking his figure, all pleasing. Suga swallowed around him, pushing another moan from him. Daichi couldn’t stop shaking,even after his climax faded, even after Sugawara removed that cursed little vibrator. He couldn’t stop shaking.

He ended up curled in Suga’s lap, while the other massaged his shoulders and played in his hair, whispering sweet nothings against his forehead. Sugawara really was a master of Daichi’s body, wasn’t he? Daichi was still sensitive to his touch. His reddening face was stuffed in Suga’s neck. 

This so wasn’t fair. 

Everything felt good.

Sugawara shouldn’t exist. 

“What do you want for lunch. I can cook you something,” Suga murmured. 

Well, that was a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care of yourself Darlings <3


End file.
